byzanthiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Gathering
Short Description Gathering is the fundament of the Byzanthium Empire, every building which was built, every fight which has been fought and every land which has been formed is the result of the entire profession. You will begin as a farmer, to become later on lumberjack, labourer and at least collector. There are two special ranks which can be reached: Surfaceformer and Smith Every rank in that profession has a first and a second leader, which is responsible for the rank: Architect and rank leader You can identify a rank leader at his star '*' in front of his title: *Farmer Rank Leader If a rank hasn't still a rank leader the architect is responsible for it. Ranks Farmer Description: Everyone thinks that a farmer has no worth. I am asking you, from where do you get your wool which your bed is made of? Where do you get your food, which lets you staying alive? Exactly - from the Farmers. They have to do various and many tasks in their career to get ranked up. To be a farmer is not really hard work at all but it needs an instinctiv feeling. Tasks: *getting wool of sheeps *getting wheat of the fields *getting seeds of the wheat *getting melons/pumpinks from the fields *getting sugar cane from the river *getting eggs from the chickens *getting flesh from pigs and cows Lumberjack Description: A lumberjack has not to do a lot of things, but he has to be good and quick in his tasks, cause from time to time there are requirement peaks. The main task is to have a backup of wood to catch these peaks. Every citizens need wood i.e. for decoration, buildings or tools/weapons. Tasks: *getting wood of all kind *getting leaves of all kind *getting water lillys *getting twines *getting ranks *getting grass/fern/deadbush Labourer Description: Nearly all members of the gathering profession want to be labourer, because of the feeling of happiness when finding diamonds or gold. Beside that feeling the labourer is very important. He has to get the main ressources of the entire empire: stone! and clay! The building style of the byzanthian is responsible for that fact. Cobblestone is needed for the defence walls, stone slabs for the walls of the buildings and brick stone for the roofs of the buildings. Tasks: *getting coal/iron/gold/lapis/redstone/diamond *getting (cobble)stone *getting netherrack/dirt/sand *getting clay Surfaceformer / Smith Surfaceformer Tasks: *the surfaceformer is a special rank in that profession **he is responsible for the land building of the faction territory **he will do something like smoothing surface, moving mountains, filling up water, creating rivers *the smith is a special rank in the gathering profession too **he is responsible for broken weapons/tools/amors ***he has to repair all broken stuff from all byzanthine citizens **his main task will be to reach a repair level where he can repair enchanted objects without destroying the enchanchment Collector A collector is an all-round talent, high skilled in herbalism, mining, wood cutting and excuvation. Tasks: *he has to supply the farmers/lumberjacks/labourers in their work **(do all kind of gathering tasks) Architect Tasks: *he is the leader of the gathering profession and knows what the empire needs *he will order special jobs to the members of the profession *he will take care of the members that they do their tasks *from time to time the architect will give some aid to the members like: **giving gifts to them for good work **assign them a higher rank **support them with enchanted tools **support them by explainig how the skill system works ***and how to do jobs in the most efficent/fastes way Advices *while you are miningchopping and holing left mouse button you can activate a special ability with a one time right click **that ability allowes you to mine/chop faster **the ability will end after a few seconds (depends on the skill level) *don't use a tool to harvest wheat/melons/pumpkins, use your fist instead (because it's waste of tools) *to mine/chop with most efficiency you have to use a diamont tool **a golden tool is nothing worth, it has no durability *you can only collect wool/tren/grass/twine/leaves while using a scissor Where to put the gathered stuff/broken objects? *every rank in this profession has it's own double chest in the stockpile, where the stuff can be placed *the smith has two chests in front of the stockpile which can be used for repairing **one chest will be filled up from citizens with broken stuff ***the smith has to check with the /he tool, which citizen has put it's stuff into **the other chest is used by the smith to gave the citizens their stuff back ***iron/gold/diamond tools/weapons/armors will be given back personaly stock.jpg|The Stockpile|linktext=At the Main Plaza stock1.jpg|The Stockpile|linktext=Where all Gatherer meet... stock2.jpg|The Stockpile stock3.jpg|The Stockpile|linktext=Tasks for the Gatherer Category:Professions